The Mistress
by LunaAcacia
Summary: When the group goes on a desperate search for Kagome, who had dissapeared and has no apparent desire to be found, they turn to Sesshoumaru for help. But everything changes when his mistress opens the door . . .
1. Chapter 1

The idea for this story has been playing around in my mind ever since I first saw Inuyasha. Let see how it plays out on paper . . .

Sorry to all of those who have been waiting for me to update my other stories. During the summer I don't have access to the computer where they are stored. T.T

Also, look out for my Sailor Moon (with possible Inuyasha crossover!) fanfiction, coming soon. And i'm trying to work up something from Marmalade Boy, but so far i'm failing miserably . . .

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters in this story . . . damn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The mood of the camp was instantly changed as the wind switched. It was a silent event, hardly noticeable except by those who had seen it before. Like a subtle and silent dance of swirling emotions, never ending until the sun came up.

It started with Inuyasha, whose position sitting cross-legged against a nearby tree, sword in his lap, shifted slightly. He lifted one leg and rested his arm on it, his head turning into the wind and ears twitching. Kagome, who was not yet asleep, and who had secretly been watching Inuyasha, instantly recognized his mood. She got out of her sleeping bag and went to sit closer to the fire, acting as if the chill air drove her from sleep. Her movement dislodged Shippo, who had been dozing on the top of her sleeping bag. He bounded over to the demon fire-cat Kilala, and nuzzled into the fur of her tail. Sango and Miroku witnessed all of this silently from the other end of the fire with looks of disapproval on both of their faces. And all of it meant one thing, Kikyo.

They had camped right on the outskirts of the forest by the village, enjoying the clear night sky as opposed to sleeping in Kaede's hut. Still, they were in familiar territory. Familiar enough, that sometimes when all the others were settled for the evening, Inuyasha would take to simply wandering around the forest as the others slept. They all knew this. It seemed like a normal night when he got up and began to walk off, but this time, they all knew the reason why.

For a long time after Inuyasha left, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku sat around the fire saying nothing. Kagome silently contemplated whether or not she should go after him, while Sango and Miroku wordlessly worried over her. They could see how her shoulders had slumped, how she rested her arms on her knees, seemed to draw into herself for protection. Her eyes were sad and empty, bright with unshed tears.

Sango looked over at Miroku, a questioning look on her face. Every time Inuyasha went off after Kikyo, Kagome always went after him. Even if she only ended up hurting herself, she always went after him. But so far, she had yet to move. They wondered if something had happened between the two when they weren't around. Or maybe Kagome had finally given up on Inuyasha.

On the inside, Kagome was in turmoil. Something in her gut told her that she shouldn't go after Inuyasha, as much as she wanted to. Not tonight. Her instincts told her something bad was going to happen, and they were hardly ever wrong.

And sure enough, they were right. Almost an hour after leaving them, Inuyasha returned. Only, he wasn't alone. He stood at the end of the clearing, silent but nervous, Kikyo at his side. Kagome knew what had happened. She could tell. They stood close together, and Inuyasha occasionally glanced at her as everyone else stared. This was the end for her. He had chosen, and she had lost.

No one said a word as Kagome slowly rose to her feet. They simply stared as she purposefully walked towards Inuyasha and Kikyo, a look of grim determination on her face. She finally stood face to face with Kikyo and glared into her eyes. Not a word was spoken. Inuyasha began to fidget from such a long and drawn out silence. He had expected them to yell, scream, to fight, but not this. The two priestesses only had eyes for each other. Kagome's were filled with anger and hatred, while Kikyo's were the cold indifference they always were.

"Kagome, I-," but before he could finish, Kagome suddenly walked past Inuyasha and Kikyo, and into the forest, not looking back once.

"Look what you've done Inuyasha!" Sango shouted at him, jumping to her feet. Kikyo stepped forward before the flustered hanyou could bark a reply.

"I do know that my presence is not welcome here. But I am here for one reason, to find the shards of the jewel and defeat Naraku." Her voice was cold and empty, causing Kilala to mewl softly, Shippo standing nervously close by, not quite sure what had happened, for he was still young.

"What do you think we ve been doing all this time?" Miroku kept his voice calm and steady, seeing that shouting would have no effect on the long dead priestess. Kikyo only gazed at him before moving to sit under the branches of a large oak tree. Clearly, she did not think very highly of their slow progress.

Inuyasha reluctantly stepped forward. "Guys, Kikyo s going to travel with us from now on." His words were not received well.

"And what about Kagome?" Sango asked angrily. "I highly doubt she s willing to give up her soul!"

"And I no longer desire to take it from her." Kikyo spoke up from her place under the tree. "She has . . . tainted it with her essence." her voice dripped with disgust. Sango clenched her fists tightly but said nothing.

Miroku was the next to speak. "And what of her now? I sense that she has returned to her own time."

"I'll go and talk to her tomorrow." Inuyasha stated. And with that, their confrontation was over.

Kilala transformed into her full form, allowing Miroku, Sango, and Shippo to curl into her soft fur. The tension in the air was tangible, but they said no more to Inuyasha or Kikyo. The hanyou finally jumped to a tall branch in the oak tree Kikyo was resting under, watching over her in the last remnants of the night. He didn't seem to understand that between the two priestesses, they would never be able to travel together, he would have to choose one.

But Kagome understood, she understood completely as she rose from the well in her own time, weeping bitterly into the darkness of the cool twilight. She knew he would choose between the two of them someday. And he finally had. She had always known that this day might come, and now that it had, she felt that she deserved better.

"Well, mom always said I've never been one to go down without a fight." She smiled, a small and tight lipped smile that only accentuated her sad and tear-filled eyes. Raising her hands above the well, she let them glow with the ancient magic of the priestesses. She had often practiced in her time, away from her friends, and had gained great power they were not aware of. And, on this sad night of betrayal, she put her power into effect.

"You'll never see me again Inuyasha." Kagome said angrily as the well began to glow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, i'm honestly surprised that I manages to get the next chapter up so soon. Kudos to me! I've honestly really enjoyed working on this one because i'm including Kikyo as one of the minor characters. I hate her guts and want her to die, but I think that I stuck to her character pretty well. I honestly want people to review and tell me if they ever think that i'm getting a character wrong. Especially Kikyo. I feel i'm bad with characters that I don't like because I don't want to spend as much time with them.

Anyway, thanks to **darkened demoness**, **bellasesshylover**, and **chino chan inulover**, for being the first reviewers for this story. And positive no less! XD If any of you three have any ideas on where you want the story to go, don't hesitate to let me know!

Disclaimer: I never have, don't now, and never will own Inuyasha . . . sigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning dawned just as tense as the night before. Inuyasha hadn't slept much, he was too worried about Kagome. He realized now that he didn't want Kagome to leave them, but he wanted to make up for Kikyo's death. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and hoped from his perch into the forest, headed for the well.

He hardly noticed the branches hitting his body as he breezed past them. They were wet from the morning dew, which made them more pliable. Many birds took to flight in his wake, startled from slumber by the soft _thwang_ of the branches as the went back into their original positions.

It didn't take him long to reach it, but he hesitated before jumping in. He wasn't sure what to say when he saw Kagome, or how to convince her to return. He knew she was angry, she hadn't even looked at him when she left.

Throwing his worries to the wind, he took a breath and jumped into the well.

There was no flash of light, no feeling of floating through time. He was standing at the bottom of the well, looking up at the slowing passing clouds in a time that was certainly not Kagome s.

"It didn't work?" he asked himself incredulously. Jumping back out, he stood on the rim for a moment before leaping in again. But the result was the same. "What's going on?" his worry started to return. But this time, he more concerned about whether he would reach Kagome at all.

"It has been sealed." came a neutral voice from above him. He looked up in surprise to see Kikyo standing at the base of the well, staring down at him. He had been so deep in thought about the well, he hadn't even noticed her approach. She must have seen him leave and followed him. Then again, he didn't remember seeing her in the clearing when he left so she could have been anywhere.

He leapt back out again and landed gracefully next to her, ears twitching. "What to you mean by that?" he crossed his arms over his chest, trying to appear like he wasn't concerned. But she knew better.

Kikyo walked slowly around the well, one hand resting lightly on the rim, her eyes closed in concentration. On the opposite end, she stopped, looking across the depths of the Bone-Eater's well at Inuyasha. "Kagome seems to have placed a seal on the well. I did not know she possessed such a power." She seemed thoughtful as she gazed into the well.

"But what does that mean?" Inuyasha already knew what it meant, but he wanted to know for sure. As if there was a small chance that her words would tell him otherwise.

"It means that nothing can pass in or out of the well, no matter the power. Somehow she tied the spell into the well's own magic, which means it cannot be broken."

"And you can't undo it?" He asked desperately. She looked at him and shook her head once, slowly. Her could see the sting of jealousy that quickly crossed her features before they returned to a mask of nothing.

He didn't want to hear anymore. He took off into the forest, not really seeing where he was going. It was only when he smelled the cooking fish that he realized the others were nearby.

If they were surprised by his sudden entrance, they didn't show it. Sango was kneeling next to the fire, carefully watching the fish that were cooking over the fire. Miroku and Shippo were on the other side of the fire, taking turns stirring a pot of soup and putting fresh wood on the fire. None of them looked at him, but he felt that they had purposefully done that.

"Kagome's gone!" Inuyasha blurted out. Sango looked over at him wearily.

"We know that Inuyasha. Your stupid actions drove her out last night." She replied scornfully before turning back to the fish.

"She's not coming back!" he shouted. This time Miroku responded.

"Well after what you did, it's understandable that she'll remain there for awhile. You didn t expect her to return right away did you?" he sighed, exasperated.

"You don't understand! There's a seal on the well!" that got their attention.

"A seal?" Sango stood from her place by the fire, wiping her hands on her kimono. The hanyou nodded frantically.

"Kikyo said Kagome placed it there herself. Nothing can pass through the well at all." Inuyasha looked down at his feet, knowing it was entirely his fault.

"You drove her away!" Shippo suddenly shouted from Miroku's shoulder. "You were always so mean to her, and now she's had enough and went away for good! It s all your fault!" Shippo broke into tears. The looks on the other two faces said that they couldn't agree more.

"Are you sure that the seal was Kagome's doing?" Miroku asked at last.

"Yes." Kikyo spoke, appearing in the clearing beside Inuyasha, having followed him back to camp at her own pace. "It was indeed Kagome's power that cast the spell and sealed the well. Not even I can break it." There was a moment of shocked silence after her last comment. Inuyasha looked away, not wanted to look into the eyes of his friends, fearing the anger he would fing there.

"So what now?" Sango asked finally. No one spoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It kind of goes without saying, but please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here's the third installment of the Mistress. I can't belive i'm cranking 'em out at a chapter a day! I must be doing pretty well I guess.

Thanks to: and **Bibliophile224 **for being the first newest reviews to the updated story.

And thanks again to **bellasesshylover **and **darkeneddemoness** for sticking with me! You two rule! I can't wait to hear your comments on this chapter.

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed since yesterday. I still don't own Inuyasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next two years weren't quite the same without Kagome there. Inuyasha had tried everything in his power to break the seal Kagome had placed on the well, but to no avail. He even convinced Kikyo to try, even though she had told him that she would be unable to.

Kikyo traveled with them on their journey to collect the jewel and defeat Naraku, but she was never really considered part of the group. Not even by Inuyasha. She didn't try to replace Kagome, which was a relief to the others, because she didn't have any desire to be one of them. She only wanted to achieve her own goals, even if it meant using the power of other to help her get there. But, it made it difficult for the others to accept her. Especially Sango, she never seemed to forgive Kikyo for driving Kagome away.

Kikyo had found the bottle that Kagome had kept the jewel shards in, along with the four shards the group had possessed at the time, carefully hidden away within the roots of the god tree. It only hurt the others more to know that she had planned never to return to them even before she made her final jump through the well. She hadn't even said goodbye. But in the end they figured it would have been too painful for all of them.

The jewel was almost complete. And, sadly, most of it was in Naraku's possession. Most of their days were now spent in training instead in search for jewel shards. In the last year, the group had hardly even left the outskirts of Kaede's village.

Kikyo didn't seem to mind that. She had come into the village later that day after Kagome's departure and explained most of her story to the villagers. They were more than happy to accept their beloved priestess back into their community, not knowing that she now possessed a darker side to herself. She spent her days healing the wounded and playing with the children while the others trained.

After the first few months without Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, began to understand the depths to which Inuyasha's mood had sunk without Kagome there. And they, in the end, forgave him. Their relationships were almost the same as they had been before Kagome left, but they always tended to become strained when Kikyo was with them.

Inuyasha himself had changed greatly in Kagome's absence. While to outsiders he was the same Inuyasha, his friends knew only too well of his constant emotions of sadness and regret. He had told Miroku once, when the two of them were the only ones up so late in the night, that if he ever had the chance again to meet Kagome for the first time or to reunite with Kikyo after her death, he would choose Kagome.

She was the closest thing he would ever have to a best friend, and if she was he wouldn't say so for he didn t feel those were the right words for it. After she had left, his night wanderings had been cut down to only two places. The God tree, where he often remembered the first day he had met Kagome, and to the well, to think of all the times he had spent before, waiting for her or jumping in there to get her. But either way, she would come back, she would always come back. Not anymore.

Many a night he had sat on the edge of the well, peering angrily down into its depths, trying to understand the spell Kagome had placed there. Why had she done it? Had she been that upset with him? Had bringing Kikyo into the clearing that night the right decision? These were the questions spinning through his head tonight as he sat on the well.

The day had been a particularly long one, filled with tasks that all seemed to remind him of Kagome. So when the sun finally set and the stars began to twinkle one by one into sight, he was almost relieved to leave the others and come to the well. The wind was cool but the air was warm, a sign that summer would soon arrive. He knew that it was right around this time of year that Kagome had left, and it would be the third summer he would be spending without her by his side.

He wondered how she was doing in her time. If he remembered her birthday correctly, she had to be nineteen by now, just finishing up with "high school" as she called it. He imagined that she had matured in two years, probably very pretty too. He angrily hoped that stupid Hojo boy was keeping his hands off Kagome, or even better, that she had completely rejected him.

He remembered how jealous he would get whenever Kagome brought up Hojo, or when Koga came breezing into their path. He never liked the thought of Kagome getting along well with other males, except for Miroku because he knew the lecherous monk didn't stand a chance with her, and Miroku was in love with Sango anyway.

One of Inuyasha's ears twitched uncontrollably at the word love. It wasn't one he used very often, in his speech or in his thoughts. It was a complex emotion, from what he could gather. And he remembered Kagome mentioning once that he was in love with Kikyo. His nose scrunched at the thought.

Love was not a word he would use to describe the relationship he had shared with Kikyo when she was still alive. They were both outcasts, had no one to rely on, and because of that they were drawn to each other in desperation to feel wanted. But it definitely wasn't love. If only he had said as much to Kagome, then maybe she wouldn't have left him all alone.

He sat up with a start when he finally came to the revelation that he was in love with Kagome. He had never really thought as much about their relationship as he had these nights spent at the well. He blushed at the thought. Love? Was it really? Why couldn't she be here so he could tell her! Damn that seal! If only he could break it!

Before he could think any more on the subject, a flash of blue light erupted from inside the well, along with what sounded like shattered glass. Surprised, Inuyasha fell from his perch atop the well into the soft grass below. Jumping to his feet, Inuyasha leaned down the well and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"KAGOME!!!!" his cry echoed throughout the night. But no matter how hopefully he stared into the depths of the well, nothing emerged. He sniffed slightly, trying to squelch his disappointment, and a scent on the wind caught his attention. Eagerly, he put his nose to the ground and began to follow the scent around the clearing.

"Inuyasha! What's going on?" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, arrived in the clearing atop a fully-transformed Kilala. The two adults were ready for battle, weapons at the ready. Shippo perched on Kilala s head nervously. Inuyasha ignored them, too absorbed in the scent he had discovered.

"What magic has been done here?" Kikyo asked coolly. She stepped down lightly onto the grass, her soul stealers releasing her and slithering away into the night sky. Sango winced at the sight of them but said nothing. Miroku placed a hand on her shoulder, giving a gentle and reassuring squeeze. Shippo whimpered. Kikyo looked at them, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know." Sango replied. "We saw a flash of blue light then heard Inuyasha scream Kagome's name so we came straight here."

Suddenly Kikyo's eyes widened and she swiftly moved to the well. Placing a hand on it, she narrowed her eyes.

"It's gone." She said suddenly.

"What's gone?" Miroku asked in confusion.

"The seal."

Those two words had such an impact on the group that for many moments no one moved, not even Inuyasha.

"But how?" Inuyasha was by Kikyo's side in an instant. "I thought you said it couldn t be broken?"

"Ah but it can." Came the voice of an old woman. Kaede rode into the clearing of the Bone-Eater's well on an old mare. No doubt she had been gathering herbs on the outskirts of the village and heard the commotion.

"What's that supposed to mean old woman?" Inuyasha asked.

"I've heard of seals like this. Past priestesses who protected the jewel would use them. If a priestess was ever under attack and felt that they would not be able to survive the fight, they would cast a spell that put a seal around whatever held the jewel. The power of the seal kept any demons from the jewel, even after the priestess protecting it died. Often they would leave a scroll that could be used to break the seal with a trusted family member so that the jewel could be received later."

"A scroll?" Miroku asked. Kaede nodded.

"Aye. You see, the seal was unbreakable because it was a priestess that cast it. If they didn t leave a counter-spell scroll behind, no one would ever be able to access the jewel again."

"But what is it that makes it unbreakable?" Sango countered.

Kaede sighed. "The life of a priestess is a solitary one. The live on their own, doing what they must to protect the jewel, often becoming distant from friends and family. And of course, priestesses never marry. You see, the only way the seal could be broken would be if someone who loved the priestess approached it and willed the seal away. Love, so powerful, yet so scarce in the life of a priestess."

"I see now." Miroku said thoughtfully, gazing at the well. "Because a priestess rarely formed a bond of love with any man, the seal couldn t be broken." Kaede nodded.

"Why didn't you tell any of us about this?" Sango asked Kikyo accusingly. Kikyo stared back, emotionless.

"She did not know of this power. This particular seal stopped being used quite some time ago. Knowledge of it can only be found in old scrolls. I often read them, seeing if there are any useful spells I can use to protect the villagers."

"It appears to be a seal that freezes the time of what it is sealing." Kikyo responded. "That much I can gain from examining the well. It appears that once the seal was broken, its power was released and the essence of the one who cast it was as well."

"That explains why I can smell Kagome all over the place!" Inuyasha added excitedly. The others stared at him.

"That can't be right." Kaede stepped forward and looked at Inuyasha warily. "Are ye sure it's Kagome's scent?"

"Of course i'm sure!" Inuyasha responded angrily.

"Why Kaede? Does this mean something?" Miroku asked the aging priestess.

"The power and essence will be released from wherever the spell was cast. If Kagome's scent is here, that means . . ."

Sango and Miroku looked at each other in surprise. "That Kagome cast the spell from this side of the well!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the fourth chapter! I'm really excited for the upcoming parts in the story, it's gonna get intense! Sorry, there's alot of dialogue in this chapter and not alot of action, but a necessary thing to do if you want to understand what will be happening next. To those of you patiently waiting for some action, soon. Very soon.

Thanks to: **giggles30, chinochan-inulover, Fatin4sun, **and **Shiona Acitiu **for giving some great reviews to the last chapter. Hope you stick with it and continue to give your feedback!

And to **bellasesshylover**, you are AWESOME!!! Thanks for continuing to read this and giving feedback! I look forward to another review from you! :)

Disclaimer: No, I have not gained several million dollars since yesterday, so no, I still do not own Inuyasha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning dawned to find the group gathered together inside of Kaede's hut, a pot of soup cooking away in the fire for breakfast. They were discussing the newest revelation. The seal Kagome had placed upon the Bone-Eater's well, a final statement that she would never return, had broken. And, the seal had been cast from the Feudal Era.

"But what does it all mean!?!" Inuyasha asked again, exasperated. He sat in his usual position, legs crossed and sword in his lap. His hands were on his knees, clutching them so hard in frustration that any human would have pierced their skin. Shippo looked at him in concern.

"Well," Kaede mused. "If Kagome had cast the spell from this side of the well, she wouldn t have been able to travel through the well back to her own time. The seal goes into place immediately."

"But that would mean Kagome would still be in this time!" Sango exclaimed. Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha stared at her in surprise.

"Aye. It would appear so." Kaede sighed.

"You seem troubled by this." Miroku commented thoughtfully. He hadn't missed the look of worry that quickly crossed her features.

"Consider this, if what my younger sister says is correct, then Kagome has been in the Feudal Era on her own for two years. No stories have been heard of her since she left. Where would she go? There are many bad things that could have happened to her." Kikyo stated bluntly. The others winced. Many powerful demons would love to take advantage of a lone miko, a rare chance to fight back against those who seek to destroy them. There were many dangers Kagome could face on her own.

"But she's still alive isn t she?" Sango asked. Kikyo nodded.

"How would she know?" Inuyasha twitched an ear in irritation. He was tired of the obvious rift between Kikyo and Sango. But then again, he supposed it was his fault. Sango had made it clear from the beginning that she never liked the undead miko.

"Have you forgotten that Kagome and I share the same soul?" Kikyo looked at Inuyasha pointedly. He blushed and looked away. He often tried to forget that fact. "If Kagome were to die, my soul would be returned to me." The kitsune blanched.

"_Your_ soul huh?" Sango muttered under her breath. Kikyo looked at her but said nothing. Kilala leapt into her lap and began to pur softy. Her owner unconsciously stroked the fire cat's head.

"So what now?" Miroku asked quickly before the undead miko and the taijiya got into a dangerous confrontation.

"Isn't it obvious? We go find Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, pounding the floor of the hut with his fist. Everyone stared. tHey could even see the dust that Inuyasha had disturbed, floating lazily through the air, vanishing then reappearing in the different shafts of light formend by the windows of the hut.

"What?" he asked, confused. He didn t understand why they weren't completely agreeing with him and making plans to start the hunt?

"She's been gone for two years child." Kaede replied. "Where do ye propose we look for her?"

"Can't you use your soul thing to find her?" he turned to Kikyo in desperation. She shook her head slowly. Inuyasha hung his head.

"Then what do we do?" Sango questioned into the silence. No of Kagome's companions had the heart to say what worried them most out loud. Kagome had placed that seal for a reason, she didn't want to be found. HOw would she react if she saw them again? Sango nervously played with a fraying hem of her travel-worn kimono. Kilala looked up at her master worriedly. Miroku appeared to be in meditation. Shippo helped Kaede serve breakfast. Kaede said nothing as she spooned some of the soup into bowls and handed them out to the group.

"Surely someone must possess the power to find her." Miroku commented finally. No one replied. Kikyo rose from her place on the floor and stepped out of the hut. She had her duties as the village miko to attend to, and didn t feel the need to waste her time thinking of ways to find a girl who clearly didn't want to be found.

In truth, the others all knew of someone who was surely capable of tracking down Kagome if they wanted to, but were afraid to say the name out loud. Naraku. What if he _had_ found Kagome? What could have happened to her then? She'd be as good as dead.

Suddenly Inuyasha jumped to his feet, startling the others. His forgotten bowl tipped, allowing the remnant of his breakfast to dribble onto the floor. Kilala, unperturbed by the hanyou's occansional bouts of emotion, jumped out of Sango's lap and over to the mess, lapping it up with her petite tounge.

"I got it!" he shouted.

"Got what?" Shippo asked, a mouthful of food. Kaede gave him a stern look, and he quickly swallowed. Satisfied, she returned to cleaning up Inuyasha'a mess.

"I know how to find Kagome!" he seemed rather pleased with himself.

Are you serious? Sango asked, incredulous. "How?"

"I hate to say it, but my brother might be able to find her!" He seemed to be trying a great deal not to show hatred on his face.

"Sesshoumaru?" Miroku looked skeptical. Inuyasha nodded.

"Well," he began. "When I was still a kid, sometimes Sesshoumaru would come to my father's place. He had to learn about being a lord I guess. He always had this orb thing with him. I'm not quite sure what it was. His mother left it to him I think. I asked him once what it was and he said he could use it to see anyone's image. He also said I was too young and stupid to understand." He finished with disdain.

"Do ye mean to say that your brother possesses a Lord's Mirror?" Kaede asked, surprised.

"Lord's Mirror? What s that?" Sango set down her bowl and looked at the old priestess. Shippo picked it up and placed it with the other dirty dishes.

Kaede sighed, rubbing her chin in a thoughtful manner. "In ancient times, lords who held vast estates would keep what was called the Lord's Mirror. It was an orb, that when used correctly, would summon the image of any person and show where they were and what they were currently doing. It was a way to keep track of their people, and to watch out for traitors. They became so rare that lords would wage wars over them, and they were often destroyed in the process. Like the seal that Kagome placed over the well, I did not think any still existed."

"So you think that the orb Inuyasha saw as a child might be one of these Lord's Mirrors?" Miroku asked.

"Aye."

So the group made a plan. Since Sesshoumaru spent most of his time traveling throughout the land and it would be hard to track him down, they would go to the Western Estate itself. Hopefully, someone would be there to tell them where Sesshoumaru was. After they found him, they would bargain with him to use the Lord's Mirror to find Kagome.

Kikyo did not take the idea well when the explained it to her later that afternoon. She vehemently argued that finding Kagome was a lost cause and would not benefit them in the battle against Naraku. But their minds were set. They would do whatever it took to find Kagome.

"What makes you so determined to find a girl whose power cannot compare to mine!?!" Kikyo shouted later when she and Inuyasha were alone in the clearing of the well, in one of her rare showings of emotion.

"Because I owe it to her!" Inuyasha shouted back. Kikyo took a step backwards, unnerved, for he rarely fought back. "It's my fault Kagome left in the first place. I owe it to her to find her . . . and say i'm sorry." He finished, looking at his feet.

Kikyo said nothing. She knew that Inuyasha had brought her to the campsite that night two years ago because he felt he owed her. She wouldn't be able to stop him.

"Very well." She said at last. "But don't expect Kagome to be happy to see you. Always remember why she put up that seal."

Inuyasha gave her a troubled look, but did not respond. She turned away and walked back to the village. A light breeze swept through the clearing, slightly ruffling Inuyasha's hair. He watched the branches sway with the wind, a graceful dance of nature. He wished Kagome were the to see it with him.

"Soon." He said to himself, looking across the clearing at the newly freed Bone-Eater's well. "Soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Omg I am so sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter posted. I had so much drama going on in the last week I kinda had a meltdown! But i'm back and ready for action!

I re-wrote this one a couple times and i'm still not sure if i'm pleased with it so be sure to review and tell me what you think.

Bellasesshylover, this is for you!!!! Much love!

Disclaimer: I have watched alot of Inuyasha in the last week, but no I do not own it. . .

Here we go! The action begins!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't until early the following morning, much to the increasing displeasure of Inuyasha, that the group finally prepared to set off for the Western Estate. They were just about to leave, using the early dawn to light their way, until an unwanted miko approached them.

Sango was the first to spot her. The others had their backs turned, making final touches to the supplies they were bringing, while she was checking Kilala's health so she would make the long trip.

"What do you think you're doing here?" she asked angrily, making no attempt to hide her displeasure at the priestess' presence. She stepped around Kilala, moving to stand in front of the group, a clear message that she was not welcome. Kikyo said nothing in response, but held her ground.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha turned in surprise, dropping sack he had been holding, medicinal herbs scattering across the forest floor. Shippo bounded over to pick them up, knowing that waiting for Inuyasha to do it would only delay them more. He brought them and the sack over to Miroku, and together they re-packed the herbs, preferring to stay out of the confrontation.

"Did you not explain to them three years ago that I was to travel with you?" she replied. Miroku, perturbed by her comment, joined into the argument anyway, leaving Shippo alone with the herbs. He moved to stand by Sango, supporting her.

"You were traveling with us to find the jewel and defeat Naraku. Neither of which will be done on this journey." Miroku spoke plainly, wanting Kikyo to leave and wanting to be on their way. Sango's increasing negativity towards the miko worried him. Clearly it worried Kilala as well, for she took a large step forward and placed her giant head under one of her hands. Sango stroked it but did not back down. So Miroku looked pointedly at Inuyasha,.

"Miroku's right." Inuyasha said reluctantly, not wanting to upset Kikyo. "You would be better off here caring for the villagers. You don't even like Kagome anyway."

"So you are leaving me behind?" the hanyou winced but said nothing. It was enough of an answer. Sango smirked. "I see." She narrowed her eyes at Sango before finally turning back the way she had come. She walked back into the forest as silently as she had entered, heading in the direction of the village. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare after her, feeling guilty for the things he had said.

"Why would Kikyo want to come with us?" Shippo asked finally, pushing the packed herb sack with the other packs that needed to be loaded onto Kilala. "I thought she didn t like Kagome . . ."

"As did I." Miroku responded. "It is odd that she would want to come with us."

"I know why." Sango went back to preparing her pet for the trip. The others waited for an answer. "She wants to stop Kagome."

Miroku and Shippo understood at once, but didn't explain it to Inuyasha, who continued to ask what she meant. It wasn't their place to say. It wasn't even Kikyo's. A bond of time, belonging only to Kagome and Inuyasha. One Kikyo wanted desperately to destroy. If only Inuyasha could see the connection between himself and Kagome, the others thought forlornly.

By chance, they were in the same clearing that they had camped in two years ago, the day Kagome had left. That was not lost on Inuyasha, who even swore he could faintly smell Kagome there. But maybe he was just hopeful. Hopeful that someday, he would be here again with Kagome by his side. And she would be happy, laughing and making him smile too. He pushed those thoughts aside impatiently.

His movements were quick and agitated as they prepared that morning, and he often stopped to sniff the wind of listen to something the others couldn't hear. He was nervous about seeing his brother, wondering what it would cost him to see into the Lord's Mirror. He knew Sesshoumaru would let them, as long as they paid the right price. That was how he was, that was how he had always been.

'But what price will I have to pay?' Inuyasha asked himself again and again. he was nervous about Kagome as well, whom he hadn't seen for two years. What would she be like now?

Their departure was a silent event, only Kaede was present to witness it. She had come with a small letter, addressed to Sesshoumaru.

"It is imperative that ye not read this, it is for Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes only." She said as she handed it over to Sango, who was the only one in the group who would follow those instructions. The men shared a look of curiousity, but said nothing. They would simply try to pry it from her hands as she slept that night.

"I shall also keep an eye on Kikyo in your absence. She is not the type to give up easily." She said worriedly. She had been on edge since her elder sister had returned to the village. She went about her duties with a coldness to her that even the villagers noticed.

"And she did appear to give up rather easily . . . " Miroku pondered, hand on his chin.

"I wonder what she's planning?" Sango asked no one in particular as she stowed Kaede's letter in the folds of her kimono.

As they took to the sky, Inuyasha leaping along beside Kilala, everyone seemed to have a feeling that they were in for quite the adventure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took them five days of almost constant travel in a west by northwest direction until they reached the borders of the lands that made up the Western Estate. The lands were vast, and it would take at least another day before they reached the Estate itself.

With each day that passed, Inuyasha began to act more and more irrational. He became increasingly angry when the others had to stop for food or to relive themselves. He always wanted to travel late into the night, hardly giving the group the time or energy to prepare and eat dinner. He never seemed to sleep, just sit on a tree branch and stare off into the Western horizon.

They encountered few demons on their journey, but the ones they did seemed to release a fierceness in Inuyasha that they had seldom seen. But throughout their whole journey, one thing was clear. Inuyasha was no longer going to let anything stand between him and the prospect of finding Kagome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The chill air blew through the trees, a characteristic of the summer nights in the western lands. But then again, she had always been a friend of the winds so she couldn't complain. They didn't come very close to her as they blew by, so the small fire in front of her was more than adequate warmth. But that didn't make up for the fact that she stuck in the middle of nowhere on the cold hard ground. She hated having to sleep outside like this, but she didn't have a choice. If the others saw her, she'd never find what she had been searching so long for.

"As soon as I'm sure of where they're going, I'll be through with this." She said to herself, a small hope to get her through another night of rough dirt and little food. But hopefully, it would be her last. She had spent too many like this in her opinion.

The moon came out from behind a particularly large cloud as she thought of her job, and ghostly rays illuminated her midnight black hair. It would have been a perfect night for her to fly through the skies, but she was grounded for now. It was too easy to be seen on a night like this.

It seemed that the group camped farther down the mountain was enjoying the night sky more than she. Peering through the trees with her enhanced vision, she saw the small kitsune and the fire cat bounding around the rocks, engaged in some child's game. The others were gathered around their own fire, gazing at the sky. The taijiya and monk had their backs to her, engaged in a conversation. But across from them sat the infamous hanyou Inuyasha, staring at the sky with such a look of sadness that even she pitied him.

Gently touching the pendant around her neck, she was grateful that its power completely hid her scent and aura from them. That last she wanted was for Inuyasha to think that she felt anything other than hatred for him. Plus, then they would have found her, and she would have failed.

But tomorrow. If they continued to approach the Western Estate tomorrow, then her task would be complete and she could return to a hot bath and a good meal. So with that thought, she made herself as comfortable as she could in her position, and tried to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That morning, it took the group longer than usual to get going. They had traveled late into the night, and Inuyasha anticipated that they would reach the Estate by nightfall. But he wasn t exactly thrilled about it. The thought of having to bargain and maybe even plead with his brother was maddening. If Sesshoumaru was even there at all. But, if it was for Kagome, he would.

There was a heavy gust of wind right when they took off, causing one of the loosely secured packs to fall from Kilala's back. They had to land and gather all the things that fell out and re-pack them. Sango couldn't help but feel that some sort of ominous power created that wind, but she said nothing to the others and they moved on.

By the late afternoon, they could vaguely make out the outline of the Estate against the horizon, and Inuyasha urged them to move faster. For once, the others did not complain, for it meant they were that much closer to discovering Kagome s whereabouts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura had stopped following Inuyasha and his friends some time ago. Her job was only to confirm where they were headed, and there was no doubt that it was the Western Estate.

'This job was easier than I thought.' She smirked as she headed off to report what she had learned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gates to the Western Estate were large and clearly covered in barriers and protection spells. The made an opposing prescence in the twilight.

"This is the only place we can call our home." Inuyasha's mother had once told him. "So it must be well protected. Or else where would we go?"

Reminiscing, he realized that he hadn't been to this place since he was a kid. But it had changed under his brother's control, and it no longer looked much like the place he had known as a kid. The wall that ran the border of the Estate, while still tall and strong, was no longer surrounded by various exotic varieties of plants, or crawling with vines. It was clear that Sesshoumaru saw no need to keep the place as vibrant as his mother had.

"Should we knock?" Sango asked. She and Miroku stood in front of the door, both examining it. But before anyone could answer, the doors began to open.

A young woman, and a human no less, stood before them in an elegant yet plain purple kimono and white obi, her blonde hair pinned gracefully behind her head. When she saw them, she bowed slightly.

"Welcome to the Western Estates. We've been expecting you." She said in a quiet voice. Moving to stand next to the open door, she bowed again and motioned for them to step inside.

"Well, here goes nothing." Sango sighed, stepping through the gate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Read an Review please! I def need feedback on this chapter. It needs work!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Well i'm now getting to the stage in the story where i'm having a difficult time how to have the story proceed. I know how I want it to end, and I know what important things need to go in it, but getting to those points is becoming difficult. So as you can see, it takes me longer to post chapters. But i'm trying, I really am.

As always, thanks to bellasesshylover for supporting me through this story! I want to hear your feedback! You read this more than my beta does, she fails.

Disclaimer: by now you guys gotta know i'm just some random bored person sitting in front of the computer writing stories about one that already exist that they wished was real . . . wow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were shown to a lavishly decorated room meant for welcoming guests. Frankly, Inuyasha was surprised. It wasn't like Sesshoumaru to keep his home in such a way, yet alone keep a human in his service. He wasn't one to care what others thought of him. He probably thought himself to powerful he didn't need to care. Inuyasha wondered when his brother had even found time between all his traveling to keep the place in good condition.

Taking a seat on very expensive looking floor cushions, the woman who showed them in bowed and left. The group looked around, not sure what to do until she returned. Clearly, the room was meant to intimidate. Everything in the room screamed wealth and in the Feudal Era, wealth meant power. Sango nudged Shippo to stop fidgeting when they heard light steps outside the door.

Moments later, the door slid open again to reveal a beautiful human woman. She carried herself gracefully as she strode into the room, accompanied by the same woman from before, who had a tray of tea.

None of them could take their eyes off her. She wore a red silk kimono that flowed around the curves of her body and a black obi. The shift she had on under her kimono was white, and flowed out from underneath it to create a small train. Inuyasha noticed that on the sleeves of her kimono there was a white hexagonal pattern that was identical to the one on the sleeves of his brother s haori.

'Why on earth is she wearing the family crest?' Inuyasha mused.

Her face was more beautiful than the elegant and expensive clothes she wore. Her eyes were a bright cornflower blue, uncommon yet they were perfect on her, and framed by arching eyebrows. A petite button nose was set above a full upper lip, which was placed in a pretty smile. And her long brown hair fell down to the bottom of her back, curling slightly at the bottom. And her scent, the most beautiful and intoxicating scent! Inuyasha couldn't seem to get enough of the essence of cherry blossoms that drifted around the mysterious woman. How such a beautiful woman wound up here, they didn't know.

"Good evening." Her voice was gentle and melodic, and the listener couldn't help but feel safe in her presence. Somehow, the voice seemed familiar to Inuyasha, but he couldn't remember from where. "Welcome to my lord's estate." She bowed to them before taking a seat in an empty cushion between Inuyasha and Sango. Ever move she made, she made with grace.

'She has to be of noble blood.' Sango thought to herself.

Taking the tray from the other woman, she began to pour the tea, smiling warmly at each of them as she filled their cups. The woman moved to the corner of the room, settling herself on a cushion. She was graceful as well, but seemed to lack the fluidity of the other.

"I hope you don t think I'm rude, but who exactly are you my fair lady?" Miroku asked after she had set down the pot and began to sip her own tea. Sango rolled her eyes, knowing Miroku was already plotting the perfect moment to ask her to bear his children. The woman blinked in surprise at his question.

"Oh my! How rude of me!" she reprimanded herself. "My name is Meiko, I am the mistress of this estate." She bowed her head in greeting, flushing slightly at her apparent lack of proper noble etiquette. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo bowed their heads in return. Sango smirked at Miroku crestfallen face, he'd be getting no children from a woman of her stature.

"Mistress huh?" Inuyasha tried to hold back a laugh. Miroku, who sat on Inuyasha's other side, turned and smacked him across the back of the head.

"Not that kind of mistress you idiot"! he whispered angrily. Shippo giggled at Inuyasha's foolishness. Meiko blushed.

"Indeed not." She said. "I manage all the affairs of this household in Lord Sesshoumaru's absence. I also have political jurisdiction when he's away. And when he is here, I am free to travel to all villages in his lands and check on the wellbeing of the people."

"Wow." Sango looked thoughtful. "I didn't think Sesshoumaru cared so much about his subjects."

"Well I do." Meiko replied, in a tone that suggested he probably didn't. "And that's all that matters. The others looked at her but said nothing.

"So." The mistress asked finally. "Why is it you have come to the Western Estate?"

"We need to find Kagome." Inuyasha replied bluntly. Meiko looked at him in confusion.

"Kagome?"

Miroku nodded. "She was a priestess that traveled with us. She was from a far off country so she dressed differently." He added, hoping the description would help.

"Oh!" Meiko exclaimed. "Yes I remember her now!"

"You've met her?" Sango asked in surprise. Meiko nodded.

"Yes. She came here several years ago to speak with Lord Sesshoumaru." Her smile faded slightly. Miroku didn't miss it.

"What did she want?" he asked. Meiko looked at him sadly, her pretty eyes accentuated by a delicate frown.

"Power." She said finally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagura was kneeling before his seat before he even came into the room. And when he did, she even bowed her head slightly, showing a small amount of respect. After all, who was she to question the power he possessed? Her job was finished, and she was anxious to finish handing over her information so she could take to the skies for a much wanted ride. A few bows of the head would surely help to get her out there faster.

"Easy Kagura." The man said as he took his seat, sighing at her. Apparently he could sense her impatient aura. She blushed slightly and tried to tone it down. "So what do you have to tell me?"

"It was just like you suspected." She replied smugly. "Inuyasha and his pathetic friends are heading straight for the Western Estate. I believe they've arrived already. And they're after the Lord's Mirror"

The man seated before her smirked. A strand of his long hair slipped off his shoulder to rest against his chest. Kagura couldn't help but smile in return. The man was maniacal, just like her.

"Well," Sesshoumaru rose to his feet, and Kagura along with him. "I'd best go and greet my guests."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly, Meiko stood and walked over to the door. The others, who were just starting to enjoy their tea while mentally troubled over Meiko's knowledge of Kagome, looked up in surprise.

"May I present, Lord Sesshoumaru." Meiko bowed.

Sesshoumaru entered the room slowly, glancing down at them in disdain. He lingered upon Inuyasha, who glared at him in return. Meiko stepped up to Sesshoumaru and bowed again. Inuyasha once again noticed the family crest printed on both of their clothes. 'A mistress shouldn't wear the crest should she?'

"Would you care some tea my lord?"

"Have Akira bring the lavender blend." He turned to look at her. "Kagura is in the meeting hall."

"Oh!" she gasped. "I didn't realize she'd return so soon! I'll take care of it immediately." She bowed again and hurried from the room.

"Kagura's here!?!" Inuyasha growled, a hand moving to the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.

"It's none of your concern half-breed." Sessoumaru barked.

"She's the enemy!" he shouted back.

"Meiko will handle it herself. There is no need for concern." And with that, he sat down in the spot once occupied by Meiko. Inuyasha fumed at having to sit next to his brother but said nothing. Sango blushed slightly and looked away; she had never been this close to the great Western Lord Sesshoumaru before. Soon after the other servant, Akira, entered, taking Meiko's hardly touched cup of tea and replacing it with one for Sesshoumaru. The others looked at her in surprise. They hadn t even noticed she had left the room.

"Will you need anything else my lord?" she asked timidly.

"That will be all Akira." She bowed in response.

"I will help Lady Meiko then." As turned to leave Sesshoumaru stopped her with a raise of his hand.

"Take Rin with you." He said. "As I came here, I saw her headed towards the gardens again."

Akira hid a smile. "Yes my lord."

"Now why is it you wish to use the Lord's Mirror?" he asked bluntly as Akira slid the door shut. All of them looked at him in surprise. Except for Miroku, who had been sipping on his tea when Sesshoumaru spoke and was now choking on it.

"How do you know we came here for that!?!" Inuyasha was amazed.

"Fools." He scoffed. "Kagura has been following you for weeks. The Lord's Mirror itself informed me you were up to no good so I sent her to see what you were doing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmmm, what shall happen next? Read and Review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

First off, let me give a huge apology to those that have been reading this story and waiting expectantly for me to put up another chapter. I suddenly was faced with I rather large change in social status, a move into a new home, and then was hospitalized twice. I've finally gotten back up and on my feet, and I hope to get back into the swing of things.

For those that are still following this and don't hate me for disappearing for practically a year (I know that I do . . . .), I love you guys!

Special thanks to:

bellasesshylover~ this story's number one fan, I hope I don't let you down!

knifethrower~ thanks for giving me the courage to start this story back up again!

******Username has changed to LunaAcacia due to the discovery of someone posting my stories under a similar name********

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the door opened, Kagura was happy to see that it wasn't Sesshoumaru. She may have some respect for him, but she was tired of having to constantly display it. That just wasn't her style.

"Took you long enough to show up." Kagura smirked.

"Took you long enough to get here." The other replied. The mistress of the Western Estate moved to occupy the place where Sesshoumaru had previously been. Her red silk kimono spread out around her, making her look like a blood-red flower. Kagura bowed, low and respectfully. A kind she didn't mind showing.

"My Lady, it seems the half-breed has come here in the hopes of finding his long lost priestess with the Lord's Mirror." She responded quickly, happy to share her news.

"I see." The other woman replied. "Good work Kagura."

"And what will you do?" Kagura couldn't help but ask, she knew that there was something happening, and she wanted to know what it was. She loved chaos after all. Meiko smirked.

"Inuyasha will learn what it means to be betrayed." She laughed then, a dark laugh that sounded nothing like the melodic tones the others heard. Kagura smiled.

"You've certainly changed in two years . . .Kagome." Kagura said at last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You sent Kagura?" Sango was the first to break the group's stunned silence. Sesshoumaru continued to sit where he was, calmly drinking the tea that Akira had brought him, as if he thought it was completely natural to send one of the henchmen of their ultimate enemy to do his own dirty work.

"How could you do something like that!" Inuyasha shot to his feet, one of his clenched fists aimed at his brother. Sesshoumaru glanced at him in disdain.

"Sit down Inuyasha. Your attitude is quite irritating." Suddenly Akira stepped forward, gently placing her hands on the angered hanyou's arm, trying to urge him back into his seat. Miroku noted that they had once again not noticed her reappearance in the room. 'She is not what she seems.' He thought.

"If you would please just take a seat Master Inuyasha, I'm sure my lord will explain." Akira begged him politely. Grudgingly, he took his seat, glaring at his half-brother.

"So Kagura works for you now?" Miroku asked, wanting to get the conversation somewhere other than into a fist fight.

"No. Kagura will do as I wish, but she answers to Meiko, not me." He replied smoothly.

"And why is that?" Sango cut in before Inuyasha could comment.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Meiko possesses strong power, and she found a way to sever the bond between Kagura and Naraku. Kagura now serves under Meiko, as a repayment of sorts." Miroku and Sango were shocked into silence, wondering at the magnitude of power that Sesshoumaru's mistress must possess in order to break such a bond.

"I knew something was wrong with that woman." Inuyasha sneered. Consorting with evil beings like Kagura. Doesn't matter if she no longer works for Naraku, she's still evil."

"Do not speak ill of Lady Meiko!" Akira shouted suddenly from her place behind Sesshoumaru. The others looked at her in surprise. "She is a great and powerful woman!"

"Akira. That is enough." Sesshoumaru barked. The young woman blushed.

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshoumaru." Akira apologized, bowing deeply. "It was not my place to make such a comment."

Akira's devotion to Meiko troubled the others. In these times, people were only loyal to the ones that paid the highest. But Akira seemed to have eyes only for the mistress of the house, yet she still willingly obeyed its master. What connections would make Akira feel so obligated to her mistress? There was also Sesshoumaru himself to consider. Any other demon would have killed Akira on the spot for such an outburst, or at least injure them. But Sesshoumaru remained where he was, seemingly content with just a formal apology. Also, they couldn't remember the last time they had spoken to them before being attacked. Yet, Sesshoumaru showed no indication of wanting to fight. What happened to change him in such a way?

"So," Sesshoumaru spoke into the silence. "Why is it you wish to use my Lord's Mirror? Although I'm sure I already know the answer."

"Oh." Inuyasha snapped back. "And why do you think that is?"

"You wish to find your lost priestess. I believe her name was . . . Kagome." When the others only looked at him in surprise, he sighed before continuing. "She has always traveled with you hasn't she? But she hasn't been around for several years."

Something he said reminded Sango of their previous conversation with Meiko. "Um, the Lady Meiko told us that Kagome had been here a few years back. Is that true?"

"It is." The youkai replied.

"Why was she here?" Inuyasha asked excitedly, finally feeling that the conversation was getting somewhere. Sesshoumaru looked over at his half-brother.

"She wanted me to teach her how to fight. She told me that if she ever saw you again Inuyasha, she was going to kill you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

None of them moved or spoke for several minutes. Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth several times as if he wanted to say something, but no words came out. Sesshoumaru sat quietly, drinking his tea, making no move to leave them or continue any form of conversation.

"Kill me?" Inuyasha asked at last, voice light with surprise and disbelief.

"Can you not understand my words?" Sesshoumaru's tone was dripping with sarcasm.

"Why would she kill Inuyasha!" Sango burst out suddenly. "It's not like her to do something like that!"

Sesshoumaru glanced sideways at her while he took another sip of his tea, before sighing and setting it down firmly on the table.

"Is it not?" he asked them all coldly. "When a person gives up everything that they have for someone else, and then it is thrown back in their face, and they are tossed aside, is it not suitable to want revenge for all that they had uselessly given up?"

Once again, none of them spoke. None of them knew what to say. Inuyasha thought back to the years he had spent with Kagome. The constant journeys, her protests of wanting to go home, the life back in her time she always spoke of. Had she really been that resentful of what she did? But then he thought harder. He had made her give up everything to find the jewel shards. Her school, her friends, her family, even that stupid boy Hojo. She had given it all away for him, and what had he done? He had replaced her. And because of him, she really had no life to go back to.

"This is all my fault." Inuyasha declared sadly. "Because I was too obsessed with Kikyo to see what I was doing to her."

"Inuyasha. . . " Miroku was taken aback to hear the confession from his friend. Had he been as troubled by Kagome's absence as the rest of them?

Suddenly, the hanyou's eyes snapped up to meet his brother's cool ones.

"What must I do for you to let me use the Lord's Mirror?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know, you'd think after a year I'd have a longer chapter. . . . *sighs* I'm working on it, I promise!

PLEASE read and review so I know whether or not I'm just writing this for myself to read lol


	8. Chapter 8

It really does feel good to be back in the swing of things. Here you go guys, another chapter, a bit longer this time! I had a little trouble with this one because I was mainly looking for a means to get Inuyasha and Meiko alone, but was at a loss as to how to do it and have it end the way I wanted to.

Special thanks to:

bellasesshylover~ this story's number one fan, I hope I don't let you down! Was awesome seeing your review, glad I still got you hooked :P

glon morski~ your thoughts and observations about this story are quite fun to read and reply to, and give me an outside point of view on the plot. Keep it up!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you will not fight him! What have the last two years been to you? A game?" Kagura was on her feet, shock and anger written all over her features. Across from her, Kagome sat calmly on her cushion.

"Of course not." Kagome replied simply. The unexpected lack of confrontation left Kagura silent and embarrassed, and slowly she returned to her own cushion, the hints of a blush on her cheeks. Finally, she looked up into her Mistress' eyes, searching them for an answer.

"Then what are you planning to do?"

"I will hurt Inuyasha with his own game." A hint of resent had seeped its way into the woman's voice. "I had been comfortable in the life I led at Inuyasha's side. Then that bitch came into the picture and turned my life upside down when I least expected it. We'll let him grow accustomed to life here, and then we will make our move."

"And what move is that, my lady?"

The smallest of smiles worked its way across the delicate mask of Meiko. "We kill him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You wish to pursue a woman who wishes for your death?" Sesshoumaru asked, amused.

"I caused her this pain, I will relieve her of it." Inuyasha stated firmly.

His friends looked at him intently. Never, even with Kikyo, had they seen such a look of determination on his face. It was clear he would not stop until he saw Kagome again, even if it meant his own death. With sudden realization, Sango looked over at Miroku, who seemed to have come to the same conclusion. That Inuyasha and fallen in love with Kagome. They had always knew he had loved her, but until now, Inuyasha himself had not known.

"Akira." The sudden order made the others jump. The human servant was by her master's side in an instant.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Please arrange rooms for our guests, it is clear they will be staying here for quite some time."

"Right away my Lord." And Akira was gone. Miroku once again wondered at the speed she should not have been capable of as a human being.

"Rooms?" Sango asked politely.

The demon lord took another sip of his tea before sighing and continuing, as if they were a great burden to him. 'Well, he probably thinks we are.' Sango thought.

"If you know of the Lord's Mirror then I assume you know of the demand for them. I personally have no need for it, but I am not about to let it fall into the hands of some worthless greedy human. It was sealed away many years ago in a cave on the farthest corner of this Estate. The seal itself will take about a month to break."

"A-a month!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Pardon me for not thinking my idiot half brother would someday come to my Estate and ask to use it. I had not had any intention of using the thing again when I sealed it with many other valuable family artifacts. You may stay here at the Estate while you wait."

"But my Lord Sesshoumaru." Miroku cut in before either of the brothers thought to draw their swords. "I thought you said you had used the Lord's Mirror in order to see us coming a few days ago?"

"I used the Reflection." The youkai sighed, seeing that he was not going to be left alone without a proper explanation. "There is a spell that can be used on any reflective object to link it to the Lord's Mirror. But, the catch is that you can only see those who are directly connected to you in life. It is not replacement for the Mirror itself."

"So, you can really only see family members in this Reflection?" Sango clarified. She got a curt nod in reply.

"Regrettably, the half-breed is of my line, but your priestess is not. Either wait for the seal to be broken, or you may leave."

And with that, the great Lord of the Western Lands stood and walked out of the room, not sparing them a backward glance or a final comment. Just when they were wondering what they were supposed to do next, the door slid back open, revealing a smiling Mistress.

"I'm terribly sorry to have kept you all waiting." the Lady Meiko apologized with a graceful bow. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to your rooms."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night left the group sitting around a table drinking tea that Akira had left for them. They had basically been given their own wing of the Estate to reside in for the next month, one room where Sango, Shippo and Kilala would sleep, and another across the main room where they now sat for Inuyasha and Miroku. Then there was the main room itself, ostentatiously furnished with illustrated scrolls and statues and cushions that Sango suspected cost more than every article of clothing she'd ever owned.

"I think it's odd that Sesshoumaru is so accepting of our presence here." Miroku voiced his suspicions to the group. "I had been geared for a fight, or at least a long verbal battle, but not this." He gestured carelessly to the room they were in.

"This Lady Meiko has a greater influence over Lord Sesshoumaru and this Estate than I think either of them will let on." Sango observed quietly. In her lap, Kilala mewled softly, earning a smile from her owner and a scratch behind her left ear.

"But why does Meiko-"

"Why do I what?"

The group jumped, not having heard the Mistress of the Estate enter the quarters. Inuyasha, who had been in the process of asking the group a question, immediately shut his mouth, a slight blush on his cheeks that he tried to hide by turning away from the beautiful woman and taking a large gulp of his tea.

Miroku was on his feet and by Meiko's side faster than they could blink. Sango's fists clenched in irritation as she watched him, once again, hit on a woman in front of her. She had long since realized it was pointless trying to deny to herself that she had romantic feelings for the lecherous monk, but since then, it had made it even harder to witness his constant womanizing antics. From across the table, Inuyasha sadly noted the anger and despair that rolled off of her in a stiff scent. It had always been clear to him that she loved Miroku, but what bothered him most was that the monk was also aware of the taijiya's feelings. Why, if he knew that Sango loved him, did he pursue other women in front of her?

"My Lady Meiko," Miroku had one her delicate hands in both of his, lavishing her with his 'charm'. "you look simply stunning this evening."

Meiko smiled at him in amusement and patted his hand with her free one, making his own smile falter just a bit. "Well aren't you sweet."

Gently, she removed her hand from his and walked closer to Inuyasha and the others. Miroku stood where he had been left for a moment more, dumbfounded, before trying to casually resume his place next to Sango, who was making a pointed effort not to look at him. Inuyasha observed them sadly, wondering if the day would ever come when Sango would voice her feelings, and Miroku would accept them.

Abruptly, Sango stood from the table, causing Kilala to jump from her lap else she be tossed to the floor. Scooping Shippo up in her arms, she mumbled something about putting him to bed before quickly retreating into her room.

"Now look what you've done!" Inuyasha whispered angrily from across the table. "You just can't keep your hands to yourself can you?"

Miroku sighed, his charming manner deflating quickly. "I know." He replied sullenly before he too stood and walked in the opposite direction into the room he shared with Inuyasha. Before entering, he turned and bowed once to the Lady Meiko.

"It was very nice to make your acquaintance my Lady."

Meiko stood near the table, watching the monk retreat into his room, before taking a seat across from Inuyasha and pouring herself a cup of tea. "It seems I have quite the ability when it comes to clearing a room." She laughed softly, her voice like tinkling bells.

Inuyasha sat silently and observed the woman across from him as she sipped her tea. Taking in her cherry blossom scent, he noted that her curling hair had been pinned up, and single curls had slipped out to frame her delicate face. She looked up at him, and for a moment her ocean eyes locked onto his amber ones, and he felt a jolt pass through his body. He felt drawn to this mysterious woman, he felt that he had known her before. He drew comfort from the unknown source of familiarity and let himself relax in her presence.

"Now," she spoke as she gently set her cup back onto the table and pouring another cup of tea for Inuyasha. "what were you trying to ask about me?"

The hanyou blushed under the woman's bemused stare. She seemed to have unwound slightly from the elegant Mistress role she had to assume in front of the rest of the household, letting herself relax in front of him, much as he had with her. She had her head propped up sideways in one hand, and she looked at him through wisps of hair that had fallen across her face. She was still beautiful, almost even more so than before.

"It was nothing." Inuyasha replied quickly. Meiko laughed.

"Oh come now Inuyasha, surely you can tell me?" she asked, coaxing him into a confession. He did not know what it was that made him want to do as she asked. Normally, he though with a twist in his gut, the only person that had this effect on him was Kagome.

"I uh . . . was asking them why it was you have power here."

"Ah." She smiled knowingly, rising into an upright position. "Because I am human?"

The hanyou nodded, slightly embarrassed. But further down, he felt the rising of anger. Who was this woman? And why is it she had him acting like some pup? He drew on that anger, straightening in his own seat, and looking Meiko in the eye.

"You are just a human woman. How is it that you are even here? Yet alone second in command to Sesshoumaru?" Meiko straightened up in her own seat, looking the hanyou square in the eye.

"You must learn not to underestimate the power of a human being Inuyasha." She replied, her voice not yet losing that amused lilt to it, but it was not as light and joking as it had been when she had arrived.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he stiffened.

"Are your friends Sango and Miroku not human beings?" she asked him, all joking gone from her voice, making it sound dark, yet still enticing.

"What of it?"

"You would consider them powerful wouldn't you?"

"Or course they are." Meiko sat back in her seat, her back losing some of its stiffness it had regained under Inuyasha's interrogation.

"They are powerful, and they are human. So why is it I cannot be the same?"

Inuyasha did not reply to her right away. There was something about the way she had chosen to answer him that made him uneasy. She had admitting to having power, but not what power it was or to what magnitude. Why? Surely she must be proud of being the powerful human mistress of the Lord Sesshoumaru.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Meiko rose slowly from her seat.

"Where are you going?" he asked rudely.

"It is clear my presence in this household makes you and your companions uneasy, so I will go and wander the gardens, where at least they provide better company." Her voice was curt, its melodic lilt striking guilt into him with every word.

He watched as she seemed to glide from the room, her white train finally disappearing around a corner. But he couldn't help but see Kagome as Meiko left, and how she would she would leave him whenever he had said something to hurt his feelings. Either pretending she needed to be alone, or making a comment and stalking off. Well, Meiko hadn't stalked off, she seemed too elegant to be capable of such a feat, but clearly he had upset her.

He frowned, both in sadness and irritation. Who was this woman to make him feel obliged to her? And why did she make him think of Kagome?

Grunting in exasperation, Inuyasha rose to his own feet and grudgingly followed the scent of cherry blossoms out into the garden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You know the drill kiddies! Read and Review! I'd like to know what you guys think of everything, questions, comments, concerns, etc.


	9. Chapter 9

So, this chapter gave me a bit of trouble, because I want to start picking apart the feelings Inuyasha and Kagome have for eachother, while at the same time, forming a bond between Inuyasha and Meiko. I know exactly where this story is going to end up, but sometimes, it's getting there that's the hard part. .

Special thanks to:

glon morski~ yes, I did in fact read everything you wrote to me, and loved every word of it. Keep up your thoughts, and keep up the theories! They help me get an outside view on my characters, and it lets me make sure my readers are getting the same feelings I think they should be lol.

A poll for my readers, who is your favorite character so far? Send me a reply in a review! And, you might as well review the story while you're at it, heh heh heh :P

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night was cool, with a slight breeze strong enough just to make the leaves rustle in the Japanese maples that sat on either side of the bench the Lady Meiko was resting on.

Inuyasha was on the far edge of the garden, captured by her beauty, watching her secretly and silently. He noted how the full moon in a cloudless starry sky reflected in her cornflower orbs, giving them a dazzled look. He watched as the gentle breeze picked up the wisps her hair and threw them around her slackened features carelessly, but she did not seem to notice.

She had a far off look in her eyes, but it was not a pleasant one. She seemed troubled by something, and it was in the solace of the night that Inuyasha realized he was seeing the real Meiko. If even just for one lonely moment, she had dropped her shields and let her raw emotions pour forth out of two small cavities in her face, tinting them blue.

And if only just for a moment, the hanyou let himself picture Kagome sitting there in the woman's place, looking up at the stars with the same tortured look, like the one he had seen in her eyes so many times when she had found him in Kikyo's arms. The memories made him realize it was heartbreak he saw in the young mistress' gaze, and he couldn't help but wonder who had put it there.

Slowly, he walked out from behind his shield of trees and into the silvery light. He watched as Meiko's walls slid into place and her eyes hardened, still sad but not raw and open, signaling that she had become aware of his presence.

He sat down beside her on the bench, looking up at the moon.

"Why did you come out here?" she asked at last, her voice sounding tired.

"Because you're right, humans can be powerful too."

"Is that . . .," she paused. "an apology?" he looked down at her, and saw a smirk as she looked back up at him. He huffed and turned his gaze away, making her giggle. It was a light and cheery sound that couldn't help but make him smile in return.

"Thank you." For a moment, she rested her hand on top of his, and again, he felt that jolt familiarity. Her swung his face back to her but she had already turned her attention back to the moon. He puzzled at the connection he now felt between the woman he had met, but did not know at all. He could not understand why he felt drawn to her, why he wanted so badly to comfort her when she seemed so lost before him. Before he could open his mouth to mumble something stupid, she turned back to him, a questioning look in her eyes.

"What was she like?"

He was taken aback for a moment, not understanding who she meant. Noticing the look in his eyes, the woman asked again.

"This Kagome, what was she like?" she tilted her head slightly, waiting for an answer.

"Now why on earth would you ask a question like that?" he retorted quickly, his mind scrambling. He had never liked being put on the spot, and now he was being question about a woman that had become such an important part of him, yet still undiscovered.

"I have heard the stories about the priestess from another world that traveled with you, but I have also heard to the beautiful Kikyo. You have given her up and now pursue a woman that wishes for your death. What was this Kagome like, for you to act in such a way?" her eyes and tone expressed an emotion now that he could not comprehend. Was it jealousy? Hatred? Or maybe something more? All he knew is that all he could see was darkness in her bright eyes, and he was drowning in it.

Meiko sighed and turned away from him, looking down at the tip of her sandaled feet sticking out of the bottom of her robes. Inuyasha remained where he was, still shaken by his encounter with a woman who was now clearly a lot more than she seemed to be. She held darkness, and in the darkness was power unlike he had never known. But how could it be? She was only human.

'Does Sesshoumaru know what kind of woman his mistress is?' he lightly sniffed at the air around her, taking in her intoxicating scent of cherry blossoms. But now, he could make out something underneath it. Her scent, like her personality, was more than what she seemed. A far corner of his mind wondered if she was really human at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A lithe form watched the two in the garden from the rooftops, the gentle breeze swirling around her in an intimate caress before moving on its way.

"Kagura." She jumped, suddenly feeling the overwhelming presence of the master of the house. He stood underneath her on the other side of the wall from the garden, in a small courtyard, looking up at her with disdain. Sighing in irritation, she hopped down from her perch and landed gracefully at his feet.

"Leave her be, she can handle herself." Sesshoumaru reprimanded her.

"But my Lord," Kagura tried to protest, but the youkai held up his hand to silence her.

"I do not quite know what is it she is planning either, but we all know how it will end for my pitiful excuse for a brother."

"But why must she insist on doing it alone?" the wind demon looked longingly towards the door that led into the gardens, wishing she was with her mistress. As the years had passed since her freedom, she had developed a strong devotion to Kagome. She was strong and just, and she treated those under her with respect. And if she could find a way to destroy Inuyasha herself and bring peace to her mistress' heart, she would.

The youkai sighed, in a rare display of emotion. It was clear he worried over her as much as she did. "I do not know, but I will not stop her." And with that, he walked away back into the house, more than likely to find someone to take his frustrations out on. She sent up a silent prayer that Jaken would be found, else he come back and take it out on her. It didn't matter is she served the mistress of the house, its master had a temper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You know the drill kiddies! Read and Review! I'd like to know what you guys think of everything, questions, comments, concerns, etc.

I'll post the results of the poll up in one of the upcoming chapters so you best get your opinions in!


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, this is a chapter I actually wrote awhile ago, the first real interection we see between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. And for those that may find confusion in my interuse of the names Kagome and Meiko, you'll soon find that those two are almost two separate entities in the same body, and it is done for a reason. Hope you all enjoy! PLEASE keep up the reviews so I know if you guys like it!

Special thanks to:

glon morski~ yes, I did in fact read everything you wrote to me, and loved every word of it. Keep up your thoughts, and keep up the theories! They help me get an outside view on my characters, and it lets me make sure my readers are getting the same feelings I think they should be lol.

Drianax~ you keep me grounded from my crazy ideas and be sure to stick to the plotline

bellasesshylover~ you love my characters, and I'm sure they love you too :P

A poll for my readers, who is your favorite character so far? Send me a reply in a review! And, you might as well review the story while you're at it, heh heh heh :P

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome was up with the sun, as she was every morning. It was something that had been drilled into her years ago by Sesshoumaru.

'Only lazy fools like Inuyasha waste the day by sleeping.' He had sneered one morning after her arrival. She had groggily wandered into the room several hours after dawn, and found she had missed the morning meal and her training. Since then, she was up when the sun was, like the rest of the household.

Swiftly and silently, she donned her training gear and padded out to the rear barracks. Sesshoumaru saw no need for an army, he didn't involve himself in what he called 'meaningless politics', and so where his nonexistent followers would have slept had been converted into a training arena.

Kagome loved her morning training sessions with Sesshoumaru. It was the only time of day when she didn't have to fill the role of the 'Lady Meiko', and she could more or less be herself, and all of her angers and frustrations could be let loose.

Of course, the youkai lord was already there when she arrived. Many times she had wondered if he even slept at all.

"You're late." He noted absently, drinking tea from his place on the floor.

"Good morning to you too." She laughed. She had learned long ago that the youkai was not capable of displaying any forms of affection, and so a snide comment in the morning was his way of a kind greeting. Setting her practice weapons down by the door, she took a seat across from Sesshoumaru and poured herself a cup of tea.

They sat together in companionable silence, enjoying their morning tea. Kagome love of herbal blends was something she had picked up during her years at the Estate, and in was now their way of spending time together. No words were said, and none needed to be said. It was just how they had always been. So, Kagome was shocked when Sesshoumaru set his tea down and cleared his throat.

"Are you sure this is wise?" she stared at him for a second, not quite sure what he was asking. Then she remembered their guests sleeping the morning away on the other end of the Estate.

She looked down into her tea, her eyes a dark swirl of emotions. "I made my choice, and I am going to follow through on it." She replied at last.

"It has only been two years since the Change. You are not ready." At this, her head shot up in anger.

"Whether I am ready or not, we knew the day would come when Inuyasha sought out your help, and you promised me you would not stop me from destroying him." Her words were quick and icy.

"And I will not stop you. I am merely pointing out that you are not ready." He replied calmly, unaffected by her outburst. Kagome sighed angrily and hung her head.

"Is it that obvious?"

He smirked. "You scent changed last night while you were in the garden. Enough to draw Kagura's attention."

Kagome sighed in irritation. "Look, I can handle myself okay? It's been three years since it happened, I'm not weak anymore."

The youkai looked at her pointedly. "It's also been three years since you've seen him. Do not deny the pain of betrayal inside is raw at seeing him again."

The two stared at each other for a long time, until finally Kagome looked down at her cup, eyes bright. "I will do this." With each word, her grip on the cup grew tighter, until her knuckles were white. Sesshoumaru sighed, placed a clawed hand on top of her cup, taking it from her.

"I wish you would stop doing that. If you break another cup, Rin will be upset. These are her favorites you know."

The woman laughed, some of the lightness returned to it. "Only Rin could have the great Western Lord shaking in his haori." She mocked.

"I simply do not want her crying again is all, that noise is rather loud." He replied, for a moment looking rather indignant. Kagome covered her mouth with one hand and tried not to laugh too loudly. She received a steady glare for her efforts.

"Woman if you weren't of my blood I would throw you out of my house."

"But then who would have to yell at all day?" she scoffed.

The youkai paused for a moment to think. "I'm sure Jaken is around somewhere."

At this, Kagome laughed outright, letting her shields fall and slipping away in a moment of carefree bliss. Across from her, Sesshoumaru smirked into his tea, deep inside of him, proud of himself for lightening her spirits.

The sound of a door opening behind them quickly silenced the laughter, and the pair turned to see Akira entering the barracks, a tray of food in her hands. Kagome turned back to Sesshoumaru, a questioning look on her face.

"We will not train today." He informed her. "But it will be twice as hard tomorrow."

Kagome smiled at him and took the tray from Akira, setting it between them. She knew it was his way of saying she had the day off, and they both knew he wouldn't go any tougher on her tomorrow. It was these small moments throughout the years the Kagome had found the gentler side to Sesshoumaru, and the reason Rin was so devoted to him. He was harsh inside and out, but there was a part of him that sought to ease the lives of those around him, and bring them happiness. There wasn't a single soul in the household that served there unwillingly. Everyone had a warm bed and good meals, he made sure of it. It was a side that the youkai clearly didn't like to show, so often she just pretended she didn't notice.

"My Lady would you like me to start the bath?" Akira asked from beside her. Kagome smiled at her, but it was Meiko's smile and not her own.

"That would be wonderful Akira." The young woman beamed at her in reply before bowing to the pair and silently retreating.

"The girl reminds me of Rin." He observed after the doors had shut.

"Oh?" the mistress replied, pouring them both another cup of tea.

Sesshoumaru looked at her, slightly pained, although she wouldn't see it through his own mask. More and more since hearing the news of Inuyasha's journey to the Estate, Kagome reverted into her role of mistress even when they were alone. It was her way of hiding from the world, a beautiful doll, filled with darkness.

"She is rather devoted to you." He said at last. Meiko nodded.

"I saved her life, she feels she owes me a debt."

"No. She serves you out of loyalty, not out of repayment." For a moment, he saw Kagome in those eyes that looked at him with the slightest bit of confusion, before the mask slid back into place.

"I see." Was all she would say before starting her meal.

The two were once again in silence, although not quite as companionable. Sesshoumaru watched every move the woman made, how she held herself with grace, yet he was tension in her, knowing only he would notice as someone that had learned how her body was meant to move. He doubted even the hanyou would notice. He noticed how her scent swirled into a heady mix of lavender and cherry blossoms, before the lavender seemed to drift away on an invisible wind, leaving only that light blossom scent behind. And he watched as her eyes would shift back into her own whenever she thought he wasn't looking, how they had become cold and calculating, like his own. With a pang of regret he thought to himself how he had been the one to put that look in her eyes, how he had drilled it into her.

In so many ways, Kagome was like him now. She saw the world differently than the innocent otherworldly child he had encountered at the gates to his Estate three years ago. She thought strategically, and how things could best work to her advantage. She was strong and sure of herself, yet still her past haunted her, and she would not stop until she had her revenge.

He only hoped that her revenge would not destroy her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You know the drill kiddies! Read and Review! I'd like to know what you guys think of everything, questions, comments, concerns, etc.

I'll post the results of the poll up in one of the upcoming chapters so you best get your opinions in!

And for those that wish to discuss writings with me more, look me up in Second Life!


End file.
